The Favor
by whatariot
Summary: "This was a terrible idea," Andy muttered into Sam's shoulder. Valentine's Day doesn't go quite according to plan. A one-shot. Rated T for language.


_**Another one which wormed its way in and wouldn't get out. Still fiddling with Forgotten memories because I'm not happy with it but it will get there. I'm not a Valentine's Day fan myself (I am apparently a freak in that I don't really like chocolate) but it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out, so here it is.** _

**As per usual I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"This was a terrible idea," Andy muttered into Sam's shoulder as they sat awkwardly across from Andy's father and his weirdly affectionate new lady-interest, Roberta.<p>

Sam could only snort before a "Ya think?" reply came quietly from Sam's upturned mouth.

* * *

><p>"Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday," Andy announced two evenings ago as she stood scrubbing a sauce pan in Sam's kitchen. They had a rule in whoever cooks doesn't clean and she vigorously assaulted the seemingly burnt on tomato at the bottom.<p>

"Hey! Easy killer, that's enameled cast iron. Gentle!" Sam said removing the pot from her grip. "You have to soak it or it will just be harder to clean next time."

Andy just shrugged, stepping backwards as Sam drained the empty sink before refilling it with hot, soapy water. "There's tomato burnt on to it," she said pointing out what she had been doing.

Sam looked over at her with affection. "There wouldn't be tomato burnt onto it if you hadn't been trying to distract the chef."

Andy laughed, "Me? Distract you? Don't kid yourself Swarek, you practically jumped me when I walked in the door."

"I didn't hear you complaining McNally," Sam teased drying his hands on a towel before approaching. "Now I'm not an expert, but is you saying Valentine's Day is stupid a hint of some kind?" putting his hands on her shoulders.

Andy looked at him skeptically. "No, it really is stupid. Don't spend money on it," she commanded before turning in his arms and heading towards the bedroom.

Sam looked after her curiously, then with some degree of suspicion. She wasn't above tricking him for her own amusement but usually her pranks were small in nature. She wouldn't set him up to fail but this was beyond his regular comprehension. His confusion was forgotten however when her head peered out from around the doorframe.

"You coming Swarek?" she asked before trailing her arm out in view. From her hand dangled what Sam was pretty sure were her pants.

He didn't ask about it again that night.

* * *

><p>In parade the next morning, Sam listened vaguely to Frank's lecture noting he was paired with Oliver before standing at the end. He shuffled over to the coffee pot lazily when a hand holding a silver mug shot out in front of him.<p>

"You're welcome," Andy said smugly handing him the coffee she had prepared before parade and the ensuing line. "One for you too Oliver," she had handing over the second travel mug to his greedy hands.

"Thank you McNally," Oliver said patting her on the back. "I never knew there were side-perks of you two dating aside from the less prevalent drool puddles on the floor," he smirked before wandering off.

Sam shook his head before grabbing Andy's spare hand. "Thank you," he said bringing her hand to his lips.

She flushed looking around to make sure no one saw their very mild PDA. She wasn't ashamed of him, an argument that had burst out three months ago, but what they had was private and in her opinion had already been dragged through the vineyard of grapevines that was the Toronto Police Service. "You're welcome," she said brushing his cheek with the same hand before taking it back.

"Who are you paired with today?" he asked her. He had zoned out during that portion.

Andy just chuckled, "Desk duty today since I traded that shift with Gail. Traci's with me though."

Sam nodded, and smiled remembering 'that shift' fondly.

"Shut up," Andy said digging her elbow into his side with a grin.

"It was a good non-shift McNally. You should be proud. I never knew you were that flexib…ooof" he was cut off as her elbow dug in again.

"Not at work, jerk," she told him leaning into him. Traci called her name and motioned frantically as the second phone at the desk began to ring loudly. "Be safe today," she told him before trotting over to pick it up and receive a quelling look from her best friend.

Sam just grinned before making his way out to the cruiser.

Oliver had already claimed driving position when he got there and Sam climbed in with nary a grumble. After some ribbing to the happily attached Swarek they settled into a comfortable silence which was of course broken in less than 20 minutes by a call.

An hour later, with an irate customer in the back and a furious florist sweeping up the broken glass, they headed back to the barn.

"I ordered 3 dozen roses last month for today and that idiot says he sent them to my house!" he man fumed in the back. "My wife is going to get those!" the man cursed and slammed into the seat.

"Hey buddy, not that I care about you or your problems but isn't that the point?" Oliver asked shaking his head at the man's tantrum.

"The card on the roses is for Laurel," the man said cursing and shifting in discomfort.

"So?" Oliver said making the left into the barn entrance.

"My wife's name is Trudy," the guy said cursing as he was removed from the car.

Oliver just shook his head. "What goes around comes around, pal. Good luck," he told him before joining Sam back out by the car. "What a gem he was," Oliver snarked before climbing into the passenger side. "You drive, I'm tired."

Sam just shrugged climbing back in and pulling back out in the streets.

"I wonder how many roses went to mistresses this year," Oliver questioned aloud and had Sam shaking his head.

"I don't know buddy and I don't think that's something your wife would want to hear," Sam said slowly.

Oliver looked back at him gobsmacked. "Cheat on Zoe? Are you kidding me? My wife is hot and she feeds me. I've got a good thing with a woman who I love. I wouldn't give that up for anything," Oliver said vehemently. "She'd also turn me into a eunuch and wear my manhood for earrings," he added seriously making Sam wince.

"That was unnecessary extra information," Sam said shifting uncomfortably.

"Pfft." Oliver snorted. "Like you don't know Andy's the same way," Oliver said candidly. "Speaking of McNally, what are you doing for her for Valentine's Day?"

Sam shrugged non-committedly.

Unconcerned Oliver continued, "I'm making dinner for Zoe and I got Diaz to babysit at his place making me the best husband on record. Something like that would win you points with McNally. Girl likes her lunch," Oliver said good naturedly causing Sam to snort. "So what are you doing?"

Sam sighed before making up his mind. Oliver could actually have some insight here. "She says the holiday is stupid and I shouldn't spend any money."

Oliver snorted, shaking his head before seeming to realize Sam was being serious. "Uh. Wow, seriously?"

Sam nodded.

"Ouch," Oliver said before turning coyly. "So you do know what that means don't you?"

"No, but I suspect you're going to tell me."

"That means," Oliver began sagely, "that you, brother, have to do something thoughtful and no jewelry."

Sam just looked at him.

"I'm serious," Oliver defended. "I have a wife and three daughters. I may not speak woman but I'm a pretty good translator in most things. Trust me brother, you need to plan and plan something awesome."

Sam gave a grunt of understanding and lapsed back into comfortable silence before Oliver asked to stop for lunch. At least some things weren't mysterious.

That evening was extremely low-key. Pleading exhaustion, Andy fell into bed early and slept through the night leaving Sam to his own devices. There was no way Oliver was right about Andy, Sam thought to himself. She was very forthright and upfront about what she wanted from him, well at least mostly. Four months in and those three little words hadn't crossed her lips, or his for that matter but it didn't mean he wasn't there. He nearly said it a million times a day but the threat of spooking her was always imminent. He was sure it had been decreasing but who could really tell? If she said she didn't want him to spend any money he'd take her at her word and that would be that.

* * *

><p>The next day started much the same as the previous. Sam shuffled into parade much more rested and managed to get coffee before it started. He was downright perky. He saw the bouquets on his female colleague's desks and the vaguely panicked expressions of the males who forgot. His one attempt to wish his girlfriend a Happy Valentine's day that morning had been met with a "Shush" and "No, we don't do that" so he considered himself lucky. When she pulled him aside after parade and demanded to know if he'd made plans he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.<p>

"No, you told me not to," he said suspiciously looking in bafflement at his girlfriend.

She nodded abruptly. "Good, because my Dad invited us over and because it's the whole mom-leavinga-versary in a few I couldn't say no."

Sam nodded. "Okay, that's fine." The pieces clicked together for him then. Andy's parents.., leaving just after Valentine's day. He knew there had been major fighting so the holiday likely held no fond memories for the young McNally. Suddenly making it a good day seemed much more important. He'd have to think about it on shift.

"Good," she said with a relieved sigh before waving her hand up over Sam's shoulder. "I'm being summoned," she said shrugging.

"You with Traci today?" Sam asked. He'd sort of zoned out again.

"No, Dov. Another Gail trade," Andy said with an off-kilter smile.

"Be safe," Sam said to her before pushing her in Dov's direction.

"You too copper," she said with a smile before heading off to her cruiser.

Paired with Oliver, Sam managed to claim driving position. They made small talk, Oliver worrying aloud about his menu for the evening and wondering how capable Chris would be as a babysitter. "Not that I care. Maddy won't let the other two burn down his apartment or eat poisonous things so we should be covered." Free-range parenting… that was Oliver.

Sam just laughed as the call came in over the radio.

"Nearest units respond. Officer down at Queen and Lake. Be advised the suspect is fighting back and is considered to be dangerous."

Oliver ears perked up before picking up the radio. "1504 responding, ETA eight minutes," he said looking around. They were maybe 3 blocks away. "Dispatch, which car is on scene?" Oliver thought to ask as Sam flipped on the lights and sirens.

"That would be 1507, 1504."

Oliver inhaled deeply. "Copy."

"Who is it?" Sam asked as his foot unconsciously pressed further down on the gas.

Oliver shook his head. "Don't worry brother, they're fine."

"Who is it?" Sam repeated, the steel coming into his voice.

Oliver sighed. "Epstein and McNally," he said gripping the door a bit toghther when the cruiser sped up again.

They made it there in 4.

He was a big guy, the one with the wrench, clearly high out of his mind and he stood over a cop on the ground anrling as the second danced around him landing blows in a furtive attempt to bring him down. The telltale karate kick sealed it. It was Andy under the behemoth's feet. Sam was out of the car before it had fully stopped when he slammed it into park.

"Jesus," said Oliver climbing out of the car and swiftly standing between Sam and the suspect. "Don't shoot him." He said holding out his hands.

"I'm not going to shoot him," Sam said with bizarre calm.

Oliver let out a breath.

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

Oliver stopped breathing again.

"Epstein! Have you tasered him?" Oliver called out to the bobbing and weaving officer.

"Andy did," Dov said. "The guy didn't even flinch. Every time I try to make a shot he'd remember Andy and lift that wrench again" Dov said attempting to make another kick.

"What about Andy, Dov? How badly is she hurt?" Oliver asked still trying to physically block Sam from getting too close.

"She's okay. Lost consciousness and has been trying to find a way to crawl out from under Andre the Giant here but the guy keeps moving. We're trying to make him forget she's there," Dov said finally making contact with the side of the man's head. Wether it was from the force of the kick or the sheer number of times he'd been slammed, the man began to teeter. He listed to one side and then another when a final blow by Epstein sent him crashing down.

As he hit the ground Dov questioned loudly, "You still awake, McNally?".

A loud groan came from the ground as Andy stumbled to her feet. "It took you long enough," she said staggering over to the cruiser holding her head.

Dov just snickered as he cuffed the suspects hands and feet for extra safety. "Do you think we can get a van here to transport him? I don't trust him not to kick out the screen" Dov said looking at the guy on the ground as Oliver peered curiously at the man. Sam meanwhile stood back at the cruiser hunched over, hands on his knees before standing again in relief.

"Probably. Let me go see if we can get one out." Oliver said, making a subtle motion to Sam to see his girlfriend.

Sam walked over slowly. "You alright?" he asked her reaching out to lift her chin for his inspection.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "That guy just packed a punch, literally," she said wincing.

"Well we need to get you checked out," Sam said trying to maneuver her onto the hood for a seat.

"No, I'm fine," Andy told him trying to stand back up. He physically blocked her escape and called Oliver over.

"Ollie I think since she lost consciousness I'm going to take her over to the hospital." Sam said simply.

Oliver winced looking at her face. "You know that would be fine in other circumstances but Frank will have your head if you take her."

Sam looked ready to argue the point so Andy stepped in. "Look, why don't you stay with Dov and take this guy to booking. By the time you're done your shift should be over and I should be done at the hospital. That gives you time to go home, get changed for dinner with my dad and pick me up from the station when I come back to change."

Sam looked on skeptically but at Oliver's nod Sam agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Andy nodded slowly, mindful of her head before walking over to Oliver's cruiser.

Oliver hung back to reassure his friend. I'll call you once she's been checked out." Oliver told him simply "but I'll be willing to bet it's a mild concussion."

Sam nodded. "Ya."

"She'll be fine brother. Make sure that guy doesn't wake up on Epstein. One injured rook is all I can take in a day." Oliver said before skipping off to the cruiser leaving Sam to watch Epstein.

Epstein for his part was keeping out of Sam's way. By the time the van arrived, superman the magnificent woke up and it took both cops plus the spare two in the van to load him in. Another hour later and they had him booked and in a holding cell. Dov let out the breath he'd been holding as he checked his phone and looked over at Sam. "Any word on Andy?" he asked, the concern of a friend evident.

Not in the mood to deal with Dov, Sam just shook his head before turning back. "For the record, you should have called for backup long before she got hit." Sam said seriously. "Not to mention that that idiot ripped my shirt. You owe me a favor, Epstein and mark my words I'm going to cash in."

Dov gulped and nodded. "Understood, Sir."

* * *

><p>Going to the locker room, his phone finally rang with Oliver's name flashing across the screen.<p>

"Ya?" Sam answered abruptly.

"On the way back now. She's got a moderate concussion. No drinking, no strenuous activity and desk duty for two weeks," Oliver said simply.

Sam heard Andy moan in the background at that last piece. "Any follow-up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you have to wake her up every 3 hours tonight and take her back in for another scan in two days but she's fine otherwise. Called the nurse who bumped her head some colorful names when she left the room," Oliver said rather gleefully.

A muffled "Shut up, Oliver" came in an Andy-esque groan.

Sam smiled. So she was allright.

"I'll put her on the phone, hang on," Oliver said. He her some muddled discussion over the phone and then Andy was there.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," Sam said back quietly.

"You still have to come to dinner with my dad," Andy told him abruptly, causing Sam to snort.

"Yeah, I wasn't so concerned about that," Sam replied sarcastically. "I was more worried about my girlfriend's brain scrambling earlier today."

"I'm fine. The doctor said so," she defended. "Go and get changed. I'll meet you at the backdoors in 30," she said before hanging up the phone.

And now she's in a mood, he thought to himself with a snort. Never boring. His life was certainly never boring.

* * *

><p>An hour later he picked up his girlfriend, complete with a bandage on the back of her neck at the precinct. Despite it all she did look lovely and he made the effort of opening the door and complimenting her appropriately. She smiled and returned the favor. Heaving herself into the car she groaned as she hit the seat.<p>

"You alright there, tiger?" he said climbing into his own seat after closing the door.

"Yeah, I think. I just want to go home and sleep but it looks like that's not going to be happening," she said resting her heat on the seat behind her.

"We can beg-off until next week with your Dad," Sam suggested but stopped with her quelling look. "So it's off to your Dad's?" Sam asked, still not clear as to the plan.

Andy groaned again, "Not exactly."

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of 'Star-crossed Lovers Lanes'.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sam asked looking at the sign in amazement.

Andy merely sighed, "Yes."

"I never took you for a bowling kind of girl," Sam said looking at the flashing neon in equal parts curiousity and horror.

Andy just snorted. "I'm not."

Sam turned, "Tommy? Really?"

Andy shook her head, "No, he's more of a fishing kind of guy. I don't know what it's about he just asked us to meet here. Can we just get this over with?" she asked, the twinge of pain in her voice.

"Of course," he said climbing out and moving around to help her slightly rattled form out of his truck.

They walked slowly up to the front doors unsure of what exactly awaited them. It took less than a minute before they figured it out. Not only was the alley decorated for Valentine's Day, it seemed to have a 'love' theme already, complete with swan statues, hanging cupids and hot pink walls. The tackiness was unmatched in either of their experiences. "Good Lord in heaven," Sam said turning around to get the full picture. A squeal and a woman racing toward them was the capper on what was turning out to be a surprising day.

Two hours later and Andy thought her head was going to explode. Her father it seemed, rather than having his annual drinking binge commemorating her mother leaving had found a new woman and that was just the beginning.

Roberta was a nice if somewhat flashy woman. A recovering alcoholic herself, she was of all things, a bar tender.

"Don't you just love this place?" she asked Andy loudly.

Andy just winced and nodded politely.

"I thought I'd dress for the occasion," the woman said turning to show off a dress Andy could only describe as heart-covered.

Andy nodded and smiled. "I'm fresh out of hearts today," Andy said pointing to her own simple blue dress.

"Oh sweetie, I can help with that," Roberta said removing one of her gold necklaces and placing it swiftly around Andy's neck.

Andy forced a smile before looking at a bemused and grinning Sam. She shoved him a bit before sitting down and beginning the most awkward hour of their relationship thus far. Seemingly in an effort to bond, Roberta asked question after question about their jobs, their relationship and of course "when will you give 'Tom' those grandbabies".

"Tom?" Sam mouthed to Andy when the other couple hand turned by she only buried her head in his shoulder, mortified by the line of questioning.

"This was a terrible idea," Andy muttered into Sam's shoulder.

Sam could only snort before a "Ya think?" reply came quietly from Sam's upturned mouth.

Tommy seemed to catch sight of the bandage at the back of Andy's head and in his concerned fatherly way managed to pull the story out of his daughter. From there their conversation wandered in cop terms before Roberta broke in with a civilian question ruining the flow. By the time they were 'ready to bowl' Andy's head was pounding and she couldn't help but watch the clock. Pulling Tommy aside Sam, managed to motion to Andy and mentioned the concussion.

Understanding Tommy leaned over his little girl and kissed her head. "Thank you for coming sweetheart. I'm going to stay here and bowl with Roberta. Why don't you go home and get some sleep," he told her quietly.

Andy nodded gratefully hugging her Dad. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dad."

"You too sweetheart," he told her as Sam helped her with her coat.

They managed a polite goodbye for Roberta who managed in only one or two more awkward questions and some none too subtle innuendo (because what woman doesn't want to explicitly discuss their sex-life in front of their father) before they burst out of the door.

Getting to the truck, Sam was the first to speak. "McNally, I have to say, that was the most thorough Valentine's day I've ever had," he said helping her in.

She laughed, "Oh oww. Don't make me laugh," she begged buckling herself in as he closed her door and got in on his side. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen," Andy said trying not to laugh as she looked in.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh I know. I don't think anyone could have predicted that," he said gesturing to the thankfully departed building.

Andy sighed shaking her head.

"Shall we go home?" he asked her starting the car.

"Home is perfect," Andy said resting her head back on the seat. She was asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Sam had managed to stuff her in bed. She hadn't awakened when he'd carried her to the bedroom from the truck so he set and alarm for himself to wake her up in an hour before beginning a simple snack for her to eat since she had barely touched her bowling-alley dinner.<p>

To this point he could really only speculate on her previous Valentine's days. In most he suspected a drunken Tommy played the recurring role, functionally breaking up all her plans and leading her to dislike the entire season. The more time he thought about it today the more he figured he could do something to change that.

It was a simple plan. She didn't want him to spend money so he hadn't, well not really. He had most of the stuff in the house and what he didn't have he could fake. He'd finished the back porch's fireplace before the whole Brennan fiasco and with some finesse he soon had a small nest of blankets and pillows arranged around it. Putting the finishing touches on the hot chocolate he was making from scratch the alarm to wake her went off. He shut it off before pouring the hot chocolate into mugs and placing them by the blankets outside. Leaping up the stairs he landed in the bedroom with a thump before moving over to wake his girlfriend.

His hand on her shoulder he tapped her and said her name quietly. Batting his hands away she tried to roll but the pain in her head seemed to wake her instead. She grimaced, opening her eyes to see his face.

Frowning Sam apologized. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's time for you to wake up for the concussion check."

Andy grunted in frustration, "I'm awake."

Sam grinned a bit. "I've got something for you but you have to come downstairs."

Andy eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not having sex on your couch again… or not tonight at least. My head hurts."

Sam snorted. "Thanks for thinking so highly of me, McNally. I'm touched."

She eyed him again, not saying a word.

Sam shook his head. "It's not sex," Sam said seriously. "It's a real surprise and to get it you have to come downstairs."

Andy grumbled but pulled the covers off, standing.

Sam handed her a pair of flannel pj pants and one of his old t-shirts. At her look he raised his hands innocently "You shouldn't sleep in your dress is all. Those are more comfortable," he defended, taking the lead and changing out of his jeans himself. He grinned when he caught her looking. "Hey pervert, rather than staring at me get yourself changed."

Andy just stuck her tongue out at him before acquiescing.

Five minutes later he had her in the kitchen and was covering her eyes. "Relax McNally, your surprise is right out here."

She obediently stepped forward, his instructions steering her from disaster.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said moving his hands to her waist. "Now lean all the way back," he said thinking of the easiest way to sit her down without jarring her head.

She did as told and found herself surrounded by a wall of Sam and pillows.

"Open your eyes," he told her with a smile.

Andy opened her eyes and gasped. The porch was lit up by the fireplace and subtle rail lightly creating the effect of a cocoon. Wrapped firmly in Sam's arms she noted the pillows and blankets laid out for comfort and warmth and the mugs of steaming goodness on the nearby low step. She grinned.

"I thought I said you didn't have to do anything," Andy told him turning around, the smile fixed firmly on her face.

"You did," Sam agreed, "But I didn't want our first Valentine's day to be 'Star-Crossed Lovers Lanes'" Sam said unable to keep a straight face.

Andy giggled in response. "True, but this is special Sam."

"So are you," Sam told her quietly before turning his head, embarrassed. He was the first to admit he wasn't good at paying compliments.

Andy smiled looking around. "It's been quite a day," she said trailing off and snuggling into his chest.

Sam grunted in agreement leaning back into the pillows for collective comfort.

They sat in silence and comfort feeling one another breathe before Andy spoke again. "I love you," she said quietly.

Sam felt his heart jump at her words, long awaited for him but so very new for her. "I love you too Andy," he said pulling her further into his front and kissing the top of her head. "I have for a long time."

"Me too," she said feeling her eyes growing heavier. "Me too," she repeated finally drifting off.

Sam just smiled into the darkness and watched the fireplace snap and spark. It had been quite the day indeed.

* * *

><p>As for Dov, that favor he owed Sam was banked for precisely four years before being used.<p>

"Hey Epstein," Sam called out before parade.

"Yeah," Dov called back, barely paying attention to the senior officer.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" Sam asked him approaching slowly.

Dov thought back carefully. "Umm. Yes?" he said, a vague memory of Andy and a ripped shirt.

"I'm cashing in tonight. I'll be at your house at 6," Sam said cryptically before spinning back to sit at his traditional seat in the rear of the parade room.

Eleven hours later an exhausted Dov opened the door to a surprisingly well-dressed Swarek and a glaring toddler. Sam pushed his way past the baffled Epstein placing an apparent car-full of child-attachments on his floor and trying to wrestle the nearly two year old out of his arms when she was disinclined to leave.

"A little help here Epstein?" Sam said trying to shake the diaper bag off his shoulder.

Dov wandered over, still bewildered and took the bag.

"And her please," he said prying the child's hands from his sports jacket. Dov managed to grab ahold of her and pull her into his arms. Sam dodged the flailing limbs and jogged back to the car for seemingly another load of toddler-gear. Olivia Swarek, a.k.a. Livvy seemingly understanding the gist of this move made her feelings abundantly clear, and wailed loudly in Dov's arms. Sam was back in a flash complete with a book of numbers for Dov. "You've babysat her before but here's the numbers list. Andy and I are at the house if there's an emergency but if there isn't we'll be back to pick her up tomorrow morning. Her dog is in the bag as are her dinner and breakfast," Sam said taking Livvy back into his arms and jiggling her into a happier mood.

"You know you could have just asked," Dov said, slightly irritated.

Sam smiled, "I know, but if I asked you could have said 'No' and we didn't get a sitter last year. Suck it up buttercup, your favor will be finished and not waving over your head anymore."

Dov had to agree. He liked kids anyway and Livvy was a doll, at least most of the time.

"Any questions?" Sam asked peering at his watch.

Dov shook his head and Sam smiled before beginning the process of detaching his daughter from his arms. She went somewhat more willingly this time with the promise of candy in Dov's hand.

Dov laughed, "Ruled by her stomach. Are you sure she's not Oliver's?" Dov joked earning a funny sort of smile from Sam.

"You know, it's funny you should say that," Sam said just as the doorbell rang.

Dov opened it to see Oliver with his two younger children in tow. "Sam says you're the division babysitter this evening," Oliver said with a smile leading the two girls in.

Dov shook his head resignedly as Sam laughed and spun out the door. Livvy was intrigues by Oliver's girls and had stopped crying. Oliver's girls were cooing over the youngest member of the 15th's family. Sam grinned at his own cleverness and Oliver got a kick out of ruining Dov's evening plus free babysitting. With a jaunty wave they were both out the door and Dov had to dodge the girls to get to the front door. "Say hi to Andy and Zoe for me," Dov said good naturedly.

The two older men laughed and waved before spinning off in their respective vehicles.

Closing his door he noted the three girls in his hallway playing an impromptu game of teacher and shook his head. How was he going to explain this one to Sue?


End file.
